


Burying Secrets

by TrevorPhilipsismySpiritAnimal (lazysatyr)



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Grand Senora Desert, I don't care anymowow, M/M, One Shot, Rough Oral Sex, Tiny bit of plot, Trevor gonna Trev, burying corpses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysatyr/pseuds/TrevorPhilipsismySpiritAnimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trevor has done a very bad thing and needs Wade's help getting rid of evidence. Then Trevor does even more very bad things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burying Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... Here's another little one-shot I had floating in my head. I actually began a much more depressing fic and needed something a little more lighthearted... but I ended up making something almost equally as dark. I kind of wanted to write Trevor as the creepy, uncaring bastard he really is sometimes, and to make him feel some sort of humanity from stooping so low. 
> 
> Just a warning: Trevor does mean stuff to Wade in this D:
> 
> This one takes place in the year before the game's main storyline.

It was mid-summer in Blaine County, and there was a storm rolling in from the Alamo Sea. Lightning struck down just off the shoreline, the thunder quaked through Sandy Shores and the surrounding countryside.

 

“I’M SORRY TREVOR!” Wade shouted, waking with a start, the quick flash of oppressive light and the resulting rumbling of thunder had manifested as a looming dark figure above him in his dream.

 

He blearily glanced around the dark, empty trailer, heart pounding in his ears.

 

He was alone.

 

He leaned back with a sigh of relief, rubbing his tired eyes. He had dozed off hours ago without realizing it. He got up and stepped into the kitchenette to get a glass of water, staring out of the filthy kitchen window at the stormy sky above.

 

_Sure is lonely ‘round here._

 

He let out a soft sigh, picked up his meth pipe from the kitchen table. There was still some in there, so he lit it from the bottom and inhaled the potent smoke. The hit sent electricity up his spine and into his skull, and in a matter of seconds he was high once more. He sat back down on the couch, staring off into the middle distance as he so often did.

 

An undistinguishable amount of time later, Wade vaguely heard the sound of Trevor’s Bodhi pulling up on the gravel road outside. He thought of getting up, but he was too comfortable to move, sunk into the decrepit couch. Trevor pushed the front door open with one hand, switching on the light and glancing at Wade.

 

“What are you doing sitting in the dark, Wade? You weren’t _masturbating_ , were you?” Trevor said, stepping toward the lethargic boy on his couch, sounding a bit hopeful.

 

“Naw Trevor, I ain’t been wackin’ off. Just been sittin’ here wondering where everyone was at…”

 

Trevor grumbled, instantly disinterested. He slipped into his bedroom to find the stun gun he had been looking for, right where he had left it on the side of the bed. He turned around and returned to the living room.  
  
”Get your lazy ass up, Wade. It’s time for you to work now.” Trevor barked suddenly, turning to exit the trailer.

 

“But Trevor, it’s starting to storm. Can’t we work tomorrow?”

 

“No, Wade. Life is a **constant** storm, and you can’t ever stop or bad things can and _will_ happen.”

 

Wade dragged himself up, begrudgingly following Trevor to the door. On the way down the front steps, Trevor grabbed a shovel that had been leaning against the trailer and placed it in the bed of the truck.

 

“Bad things like what?”

 

“ _Baaad_ things, like cops chasing you across the damn state. Now shut your mouth before I do bad things to you.”

 

Wade blinked, a bit confused.

 

“Get in.” Trevor commanded, climbing into the driver’s seat.

 

As Wade got into the truck, he noticed a rather large and unfamiliar suitcase sitting in the back.

 

“You goin’ on vacation Trevor?”

 

“What? No, shut the fuck up Wade.” Trevor growled, turning the key in the ignition. The radio began blasting Channel X at max volume as soon as the engine revved up. Trevor shifted gears and stomped on the gas, swerved onto the road. Another huge bolt of lightning struck down and shook everything around them, nearly drowning out the blaring power chords coming from the radio.

 

Trevor drove along the outskirts of Sandy Shores and into the desert. Wade was in his own world, losing track of how long they had been driving for. It seemed like an awfully long time… Nothing looked familiar anymore. The roads were getting smaller, less maintained, dustier until it seemed like there wasn’t a road at all.

 

Trevor drove through the dunes until he found a secluded spot, densely populated with healthy Joshua trees and other desert brush. Wade looked around, unable to see a single sign of human life. Trevor cut the engine, leaving them in ear-throbbing silence, except of course for the distant rumble of thunder.

 

“Where are we, Trev?”

 

“The _Grand_ Senora Desert my friend. And now it’s time for you to get to work.” Trevor hopped out of the driver’s seat and climbed into the bed of the truck. He handed the shovel to Wade, then moved to drag the unusually heavy suitcase across the truck bed.

 

“What am I s’posed to do with this Trevor?” Wade asked, holding the shovel.

 

“Get fucking digging, you dense turd.” Trevor grunted as he hauled the suitcase over the edge of the back of the Bodhi, letting it hit the sand with a heavy thump.

 

“W-what’s in the suitcase, Trevor?”

 

Trevor paused for a second, thinking of an answer…

 

“Something I need buried.”

 

Wade blinked.

 

“START FUCKING SHOVELING.” Trevor snapped, and Wade winced.

 

“W-where, Trevor?”

 

“Anywhere your little heart desires, cupcake.” Trevor seethed through his teeth, beginning to feel irritated by all the questions. He began examining the suitcase for a moment, making sure all was intact.

 

Wade found a spot in front of the truck and began digging, wiping his brow after only a few shovel-loads of sand were displaced. Trevor dragged the suitcase near where Wade was digging and hopped up on the hood of the Bodhi to sit, bringing with him a can of Dusche Gold he had stashed earlier.

 

Trevor relaxed back against the hood of his truck, crossing his legs before him as he watched Wade shovel sand. He let out a light sigh, glancing up at the gloomy clouds above, catching the occasional bolt of lightning in the distance.

 

Wade was grunting as he worked, already exhausted. He stopped for a moment after only digging a hole about a foot deep. He wiped his brow, leaning against the shovel.

 

“I didn’t say stop.” Trevor said.

 

“Well this is hard work, Trevor…”

 

“You’re right. I don’t make you work hard enough on a day to day basis, so you don’t know the value of a hard day’s work.”

 

“Is there a body in the suitcase Trevor?” Wade asked suddenly. Trevor’s eyebrows furrowed.

 

“None of your damn business is what’s in the suitcase. Now get back to work before I test this stun gun on your boys.” Trevor said, waving the stun gun threateningly.

 

“A-alright Trevor…” Wade sighed, getting back to work. It would take him a while, but he didn’t even think about stopping. Trevor was already in an aggressive mood… He didn’t want to get on his bad side.

 

He had a hole in the ground roughly the shape of the suitcase, but only about 2 feet deep before he could shovel no more.

 

“I-I need w-water…” He rasped, and Trevor lazily got himself up to find a canteen in the truck. He handed it to wade, who drank greedily from it, resting against the hood of the Bodhi for a moment.

 

Trevor stepped up to the hole and nodded, “Yeah, I’d say you’re almost done. Just a few more feet.”

 

“Why aint you doing any of the digging, Trevor?” Wade said without thinking.

 

“Because I spent two fucking hours cutting up the fucking corpse!” Trevor snapped, then froze. Oops… Ehh-heh. “Quit asking questions already, the less you know the better off you are.”

 

Wade sighed heavily. It was surprisingly humid out due to the summer storm. Wade pulled his jersey up over his head and tossed it in the passenger’s seat.

“Oh yeah, take it all off.” Trevor said nearly under his breath before taking the final swig of his beer. Wade glanced at him momentarily over his skinny shoulder before returning to digging.

 

After a few more minutes watching Wade, Trevor began to grow bored. He was idly toying with his stun gun. He wished he had remembered to grab it before. It was a great little gadget. He switched it to low and aimed it at an unsuspecting Wade on a whim.

 

“Unfortunately Wade my boy, you’re now a witness, so I’m gonna have to pop ya.” Trevor said brusquely.

 

Wade turned half way, dropping the shovel as he lifted both hands in defense, panic plastered on his face. Trevor shot him in the ass with the stun gun and Wade began twitching spastically, collapsing into the hole he had dug.

 

“Just kidding, buddy.” Trevor smirked, watching Wade as he recovered and pulled himself dejectedly from the ditch.

 

“D-don’t play like that Trevor! I thought you w-was gonna kill me…” Wade said, still twitching slightly. It almost made Trevor feel bad… Almost.

 

Trevor was still bored, so he went to dig through his things behind the driver’s seat and retrieved his pipe and a wrinkled plastic bag full of yellow-white crystals. He filled the pipe and hungrily hit it, feeling his brain begin to vibrate with electricity as yet another thunderbolt rippled all around them.

 

Wade noticed the familiar scent of his favorite drug, like the smell of cheap plastic caught on fire. He looked up with starved eyes.

 

“Nuh, uh. You shall be rewarded upon completion of your task, sweet cheeks.” Trevor said, noxious smoke seeping from his nostrils and lips.

 

Wade began digging even faster.

 

The sun was already mostly set by the time Wade had finished. He tossed the shovel to the ground, covered in sweat and breathing hard. Trevor stepped over to examine the boy’s work and nodded in approval.

  
”Good work, Wade. You are now officially an accomplice to murder.” Trevor said, patting the boy’s shoulder with one hand, “Here you go.”

 

Trevor handed Wade the pipe, freshly loaded. Wade happily climbed into the truck to indulge in his treat.

 

Trevor began dragging the suitcase over to the hole and dropped it in. He grabbed the shovel and began filling the rest of the sand in over it.

 

“Why you buryin’ this one Trevor? Don’t you usually just leave ‘em where they is?”

 

“Well, let’s just say this suitcase contains a particularly _high profile_ individual… If it’s found, there could be a LOT more heat than           I really need right now. So let’s just pretend this little adventure never happened, hmm?” Trevor patted the sand down until it was mostly level. There. Good enough.

 

“I’m soaked, Trev. Let’s go home.” Wade said, more of a plea than a suggestion.

 

Trevor stuck the shovel back into the truck and climbed in the driver’s seat again.

 

“Alright.” Trevor agreed, starting the engine. He began heading back towards the road. Wade heaved a deep sigh, staring out at the surrounding desert through the passenger window as thrash-punk screamed out from the radio.

 

Trevor grumbled, one hand on the wheel, the other readjusting himself in his pants.

 

They came to a red light in the middle of a dead intersection, not a soul in any direction for miles.

 

Wade was watching a vulture circle in the distance, his head in a cloud when he felt the weight of Trevor’s hand on his thigh.

 

“… Wade, why don’t you do that special little _thing_ I like.” Trevor suggested, nonchalantly.

 

Wade glanced over, “… Now?” he said, his eyes shifting to Trevor’s hand as it returned to his crotch

 

“Yeah, now.” Trevor said, matter-of-factly.

 

Wade’s weary eyes rolled back up to meet Trevor’s dark gaze, determining that he wasn’t fucking around. He shifted slightly, reaching over to undo the button on Trevor’s jeans.

 

Trevor repositioned himself in his seat, moving his hand from his crotch to rest on Wade’s back as the boy got to work.

 

Before long Wade pulled Trevor’s cock from his tight jeans. It twitched in Wade’s grasp, already semi just from the touch of the boy’s clumsy fingers as they coaxed him out. Wade stroked him momentarily, squeezing just a bit before Trevor suddenly felt Wade’s breath, hot against his growing length. Trevor sighed as he felt Wade’s lips, a stroke of his tongue across the head, and _finally_ the incredible heat of his mouth as he began to suck. Trevor let out a pleased sigh, his cock beginning to throb incessantly with his heartbeats.

 

Trevor’s calloused fingers ran along Wade’s bare spine, up to his shoulder and began to softly caress the curve of his neck for a few lingering moments. He then tangled his hand in Wade’s dreads and aided him as his head bobbed in Trevor’s lap. The feeling of Wade’s tongue ring prodding and tantalizing the under side of his cock sent shivers up his spine and his head rolled back against the headrest as a result.

 

“Mmh, fuck…” Trevor groaned, biting hard on his lower lip, causing it to split slightly. The taste of his own blood filled him with a sudden, insatiable lust. His first response was to roughly shove Wade’s head down hard on his cock, making him gag on his girth. Wade’s teeth dragged against Trevor’s tender flesh on the way down, the pain only managed to arouse Trevor further. He let go of the fist full of dreadlocks after a moment and Wade instantly pulled back, gagging and coughing for air.

 

“Mhh Wade, I want you to do that _other_ special little thing…” Trevor purred.

 

“Y’mean the thing with the finger?” Wade said sheepishly. Trevor nodded and smirked in response. “But Trevor, that’s hard to do when we’re in a car….”

 

“ _Mrrgh_ , you’re right. I hate it when you’re fucking right.” Trevor scowled, “Well, I’ve got other plans for you anyway… But for now, get back to suckin’.”

 

Wade stared into Trevor’s mad eyes for a moment before leaning back over to do as he was told. Trevor continued to watch Wade for a moment before realizing they must have been sitting at this intersection through several green lights. Ah well. He placed a hand back on Wade’s head, his lips parting to let out a soft, pleasured gasp. He was way too distracted to be driving, but he began accelerating anyway. He got a sort of thrill out of the sensory overload.

 

He could feel his climax building, and biting his tongue only kept it at bay for so long. He was getting so close, and Wade was beginning to get a rhythm going that could easily take him over the edge if it continued any longer. _Not yet._

 

Trevor grabbed Wade by his dread ponytail as if it was there solely for such a use, and yanked his head back, teeth scraping once more.

 

“Mmmh, good sucking Wade, but I’m not done with you yet.” Trevor grunted, pulling over suddenly on the side of this empty stretch of road. He couldn’t wait long enough to get home as he had previously planned. He cut the engine, the sudden lack of blaring punk rock made the silence surrounding them seem deafening, and then suddenly there was another bright strike of lightning nearby filling the sky with a flash of intense light. It thundered down hard, sending Wade trembling. Trevor didn’t seem to flinch.

 

“Get in the back of the truck.” Trevor commanded before getting out to climb up into the bed.

 

“Y’sure this’s safe, Trev? The storm’s gettin’ crazier.”

 

“Nothing good ever came from safety, Wade.” Trevor stated bluntly, staring Wade down as he climbed into the truck bed with him.

 

“On your back.” Trevor commanded, waving a hand and Wade did as he was told. There was once a time when he resisted Trevor’s advances, but since then he had come to accept that when it came to Trevor, either you took it willingly… Or you took it anyway.

 

Trevor eyed Wade, admiring the boy’s slight, shirtless frame, stroking his length idly.

 

Wade stared up at Trevor. He’d never seen himself as some submissive boy toy, but then again Trevor always got what he wanted. Wade didn’t really want to admit to himself that he kind of _liked_ it… so he was content with doing it without a second thought, submitting himself to be used without the need for reasoning.

 

Trevor began undoing the zipper on Wade’s shorts, tugging them down and off along with his boxers and sneakers. Trevor grabbed Wade’s legs, hands under his knees, and pushed them up so that that they pressed against the boy’s chest.

 

“I’ll try not to leave you walking funny, like last time.” Trevor grunted with bemusement. He reached into his jeans pocket and dragged out a condom, tearing it open with his teeth.

 

He held Wade in place by one thigh, his other hand rolling the condom onto his length.

 

Wade shifted uncomfortably against the unforgiving metal floor beneath him, searching for a somewhat comfortable spot.

 

Trevor lubed his index and middle finger with excess from the condom and pushed the tips of them intrusively against Wade’s asshole. He grinned, watching Wade squirm against the feeling of two fingers penetrating him at once. Trevor finger fucked him until he was relatively loosened up, then withdrew them in favor of guiding his cock towards his slickened hole.

 

Trevor shifted his weight and began pushing the head of his cock in slowly, causing Wade to let out vulnerable sounds as he was penetrated. After only a few moments pushing the first few inches in and out, he began to push in deeper, the lube making it a fairly easy glide. He took Wade’s thighs again, letting the boy’s legs rest on his shoulders as he began thrusting. Wade felt himself reflexively clench around Trevor’s cock and he couldn’t stop the urge to grab onto anything around him to hold onto, but found nothing but the shovel handle, so instead his short fingernails dug against the unforgiving metal floor of the truck bed.

 

Trevor stopped after a moment, pulling out rather suddenly.

 

“Fucking thing takes all the fun out of it.” He grumbled, reaching down to pull off the condom and flick it away. He leaned over Wade again, placing one hand beside his head as he eased himself inside again, this time letting out a soft sigh of pleasure. This time he could feel Wade’s ass clench around his intruding length. He could feel the slight friction dragging against where Wade’s teeth had marred his flesh, and the sensation nearly made him howl in pleasure.

 

Wade groaned desperately, moving his hands to Trevor’s shoulders. He opened his eyes and looked up at Trevor, something he didn’t often do when they did such things. Trevor’s eyes were shut, but when they opened, their eyes met and Trevor grinned a crooked smile.

 

“You like it when I fuck your ass, dontcha Wade?” Trevor breathed, keeping a long, slow rhythm.

 

Wade didn’t reply, instead, he swallowed hard and shut his eyes, turning his face away. Trevor leaned his weight on his left hand beside Wade’s head, his right slipping between Wade’s thighs to grab his dick, stroking in time with his thrusts.

 

Wade fought back a moan, and Trevor noticed. He began to thrust long and steady, pushing all the way in to the hilt, then pulling almost all the way out with a patient rhythm that left them both gasping for breaths.

 

Trevor released Wade’s cock, leaving it harder than it was before. He reached up to Wade’s throat and caressed him softly before applying a bit of pressure over Wade’s wind-pipe. Wade was quite surprised by his inability to inhale, but the lack of oxygen made him hypersensitive, feeling intense bursts of pleasure deep inside as Trevor’s cock rubbed against his prostate.

 

Trevor let up and Wade gasped for air, reaching up to wrap his hands around the back of Trevor’s neck. Trevor shifted his weight to his knees slightly, his hands shifting to wrap around Wade’s throat, clenching suddenly, tightly. He began thrusting again, trying hard to keep up a rhythm that could get them both off.

 

Wade choked softly, feeling his brain tingle pleasantly as his supply of oxygen was cut off. Trevor seemed incredibly aroused, and his concentration was written all over his face, his fingers squeezing tightly against the boy’s throat. Wade moved his hands to grip at Trevor’s wrists tightly. Trevor began pounding Wade’s ass then, his fingers twitching around Wade’s throat, squeezing hard enough to bruise. Soon Trevor was coming, his hips spastically slamming against Wade’s ass, mumbling nearly incoherently,

 

“Ahh I love you-I love you…”

 

After a few moments, Trevor finally collected himself and released Wade’s throat. Wade’s hands didn’t release their tight grip on his wrists. Trevor yanked his hands free from Wade’s grasp and glanced down as he pulled his cock out of Wade’s ass, noticing the other had come too in a mess on his own stomach.

 

Trevor looked up at Wade’s face, ready to make a smart-assed remark, but that’s when he noticed Wade wasn’t moving. His eyes were open and rolled up into his skull, his lips parted slightly.

 

He tapped Wade on the cheek with the knuckles of one hand, “Hey, wake up. Wade? Wade. WADE!”

 

He got no response, so he quickly straightened moved Wade’s legs to position himself beside him. He laid his head against Wade’s chest and listened for his heartbeat. Silence.

 

Lightning struck once more, closer than it was before. Trevor sat there for a moment and noticed Wade’s lips begin to fade into that familiar deathly blue…

 

Trevor vaguely recalled the CPR training he received in his brief time in the military, so he began going through the motions, breathing into Wade’s mouth, pumping his chest, repeat.

 

He began to grow a bit frantic… He hadn’t meant to _kill_ the kid!… Guilt panged in his chest… It was an unfamiliar feeling, one he didn’t like at all.

 

He continued his attempts of resuscitating Wade, thoughts racing through his head. Oh god, he killed Wade… Oh fuck…

 

He leaned down once more, his scarred lips clamping against Wade’s as he breathed for him, and suddenly he felt movement beneath him.

 

“Mm-ah Trevor…?” Wade coughed, speaking under his breath, “Y-you aint never kissed me b’fore…”

 

Trevor’s head dropped against Wade’s chest in relief. He wrapped his arms around the boy momentarily, holding him in an affectionate embrace, for once relieved that he hadn’t killed his bedfellow.

 

Trevor wiped his brow with one hand, sitting back to relax, noticing the bruises on Wade’s throat beginning to appear.

 

“That thing you did was crazy Trev, I don’t think I’ve ever uh… come so hard before.” Wade said, a bit bashfully.

 

Trevor couldn’t help but smile at that. He sat up on his knees, tucked his dick away and zipped up. He got up, jumping from the bed of the truck, climbing into the driver’s seat. He felt so relieved… He thought he had killed one of the only people who ever offered him kind words… Plus, it didn’t seem like Wade even realized what had happened.

 

Wade wiped himself off with his previously discarded shirt and climbed out of the truck bed, pulling his shorts up quickly before getting into the passenger’s seat. He straightened out his dreads with both hands using the rear-view mirror.

 

Trevor started up the Bodhi and glanced over at Wade again, noticing the bruises on his throat… Shit… He hadn’t realized what he was doing… He had come so hard though… Felt so good. He realized he probably enjoyed the feeling of yielding flesh beneath his powerful hands more than he should….

 

“Trevor, my throat hurts…" Wade said, stroking his bruised neck, "Can we go get some ice cream?”

 

Trevor let out a sigh. For a moment back there he thought he’d never be annoyed by the little fucker again.

 

“Sure, let’s go get some ice cream, sweetheart.”

 

 

] End [

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too dark :3 
> 
> I kinda like how ruthless Trevor can be sometimes though.
> 
> Lemme know what you liked or disliked. Any constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> EDIT: Here have an art I made for this... http://tinyurl.com/knwhwze


End file.
